Blessing
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: He was always going to be a part of her life. Implied House/Cuddy. Oneshot.


**Title**: Blessing  
**Author**: Hola-Meg-a-Cola  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: He was always going to be a part of her life. Implied House/Cuddy.  
**Author's Notes**: I haven't published a "House" fic in years, so I got the urge to write this one night when I was taking a break from all the massive college work I have. I also really love the idea of House and Cuddy just drinking beers and watching soaps.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. If I did, I'd probably dedicate the entire hour of the show to… House and Cuddy drinking bears and watching soaps XD  
**Feedback**: It's welcomed.

**-v-**

He was always going to be a part of her life.

Lisa Cuddy could have easily fired Gregory House; he gave her enough reasons to. She had long stopped counting all the complaints and potential lawsuits against him since she became Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her better judgment told her to get rid of him; after all, he was compulsive, an addict, and, well, just an all around jerk.

But he was a great doctor. Cuddy wished the reasoning wouldn't be that simple, but it was. House could solve cases that many others would have given up on. His reputation had attracted a number of philanthropists who had given back to the hospital (and paid for all the medications House always wasted- they weren't cheap!)

In fact, she could live with dealing with him.

Things changed, though.

It began with sheer loneliness; House was desperate for a new partner in crime while Wilson enjoyed his new relationship with Cutthroat Bitch (Lisa always thought it was amusing that she never really was addressed by her name.) Cuddy herself was reeling from her failed in vitro fertilization attempts: the third time apparently _wasn't_ the charm.

They began by drinking with each other; a few beers among friends. Many nights, Cuddy would stop by his house and they would drink there, staying up to watch the _General Hospital_ reruns. They'd drink and House would reminisce about the good ole' days, when Luke and Laura went on their adventures and battled the Cassidines. Cuddy, pumped with alcohol, would only laugh; she never thought she would meet anyone who watched more _GH_ than her mother, but had found it in the most miserable man alive. Those moments were good, harmless, and, despite some nasty hangovers the next morning, fun.

Until one night, when he fucked it all up.

Literally.

In his defense, she could have said no.

And in both of their defenses, they had drunk too many _Heinikens_ and watched too much SOAPnet to prevent the trip to House' bedroom.

The flirty bickering was gone afterwards; his trips to her office were less frequent, and she'd rather jump off the roof of PPTH than admit that she missed them. He always had ulterior motives behind his visits, but that was part of the fun.

But they'd see each other in the halls, and he was relentless in his verbal attacks. Cuddy learned a long time ago to ignore his snide remarks, but his words evolved to more vicious comments, and it eventually stung. Once or twice, he had realized his follies and came close to apologizing, but Dr. House doesn't apologize, and Cuddy, being the fool she knew she was, accepted his almost-apologies.

Lisa missed how it once was, more than anything.

She had barely begun her next assault of fertility treatments when her doctor ordered her to stop. Cuddy remembered the annoyingly sunny day, sitting on the table at the clinic, dumbfounded. "_Why_?" she had asked, shocked. The older doctor had smiled at her gently and congratulated her. She was going to be a mother.

Cuddy did the math over five times in her head as she drove home: she began treatments two weeks ago, but was a month along. It was about one month ago when she had last watched _General Hospital_, when she had drank, and when she-

Her stomach had turned, and not from the morning sickness. He would know, there was no 'if's about it. For all she knew, he had already suspected her condition. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced. Nothing got past the great Dr. House.

When she had pulled into her drive-way, the tough as nails Dean of Medicine Lisa Cuddy sat in her car and cried. Cried for the blessing she was finally given, a child of her own to raise and be proud of. She had gone through so much to conceive a child.

Cuddy continued to cry, for it was House' child also, knowing she'd see him every time she washed her child's face, dropped them off at school, and kissed them good night.

It was not at all like she had planned.

They would always be connected, no matter what.

**-v-**

_Fin_.

**-v-**


End file.
